


Now I Know It Feels Like Home

by edenofalltrades



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenofalltrades/pseuds/edenofalltrades
Summary: Growing up alone on Jakku, Rey missed out on a lot of childhood milestones. When Poe finds out she never built a blanket fort, he sets out to correct this glaring oversight.





	Now I Know It Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darnaguen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen/gifts).



> A long time ago (in a galaxy not so far away), [Darnaguen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnaguen) prompted me to write a story based on the following words "Blush, Garden, Pillow Fort". I normally don't take fic prompts (the fact that it took me almost a year to write this story should be a sign of that) but it gave me an idea so here we go! I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and will not be making any profit from this story.
> 
> A huge thank you to taidine, [niux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niux), and my amazing bf for beta reading this thing and encouraging me to finish it. 
> 
> The title comes from the song "Feels Like Home" by Mike Waters  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=bgtqhx)

It was raining for the third straight day.

After escaping from Crait, the Resistance hopped around the galaxy, jumping from planet to planet, staying only long enough to refuel until they made their new base on Yavin 4. Finding a new place to call home, however temporarily, gave a new energy to most of the members - within hours of landing, the change in mood was almost palpable. After being on the run for longer than anyone bothered to keep track of, being able to stand still and catch their breath was a panacea. Rey wished she shared their enthusiasm.

It wasn’t that she wasn’t thrilled to be free of worrying about having to out-run Kylo Ren and his First Order goons at a moment’s notice - she could do without that for the rest of her life, as far as she was concerned. In the hustle and bustle of getting everything back in running order, Rey was still unsure where exactly she fit in the Resistance. It wasn’t like “Jedi” came with a very robust job description.

She flew out on supply missions every now and then, an opportunity she was grateful for, but by and large, she spent her days pouring over the Jedi texts and training. Or attempting to train. On days when she felt her focus slip completely, Rey would go to one of the windows on-base and look out at the scenery. If Takodana and Ahch-To had more greenery than she had ever seen in her lifetime, they didn’t hold a candle to Yavin 4.

It was on the second week of being there that Rey found the perfect spot to sit whenever she needed a break from everything: a small nook that overlooked a garden by the base. Most people avoided the cramped space, but it reminded Rey of her cramped home on Jakku, and that gave her a small sense of comfort.

She had been sitting there for no more than a half hour, mesmerized by the way the water trickled down the climbing ferns, when a voice startled Rey from her reprieve.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.” The smooth voice could only belong to one person.

Rey turned around so quickly that she forgot about the bar she had to climb under to get into the enclave, smacking her forehead straight into it. She covered her face with her hands, in an attempt to both stop the throbbing pain and shield herself from the embarrassment.

“Are you alright?!” His voice was laced with worry. Rey could feel him trying to pull her hand down to take a look but she resisted. “Do you want me to take you down to med bay?”

Rey shook her head. Med bay was the last place she needed to be right now – it wasn’t that serious of an injury and the fewer people that could see her right now, the better.

“If you don’t want me to take you to med bay, at least let me assess you.” He stroked her arm. “I don’t want to pull rank here, but I will.”

With a sigh, Rey uncovered her face, refusing to make eye contact with the commander as he gently inspected her forehead. She could feel her cheeks burn but tried to ignore the sensation, hoping it wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.

Poe brought his hand up to gently graze her forehead, studying her face intently. Rey’s breath hitched, something she prayed he didn’t notice. It was no secret that he was an incredibly handsome man. Rey had been harboring a not-so-small crush on him since he walked over and introduced himself after Crait. But he was so much older, more experienced, not to mention higher up in the Resistance that she was. The chances of him reciprocating her crush were minuscule, and the cost of failure was too high to risk.

“Everything looks okay,” Poe concluded as he moved his hand from her face. He sat back and with a sigh added, “but if things start to get worse, I want you to go get help. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Commander Dameron!” Rey teased with a mock salute, earning her a chuckle.

Poe took hold of Rey’s hands as they sat in a companionable silence, the rain providing a steady soundtrack.

“I’m sure you’re probably sick of the rain by now,” Poe remarked.

“No, not at all.” Letting go of his hands, Rey carefully twisted around so her body faced him, tracing the paths of raindrops against the glass. “Back on Jakku, rain was so scarce, I never imagined there could even be a place where it rained so often. It’s wonderful.”

“Glad you’re enjoying my home world, Sunshine. Even if some other people on base would have rather gone anywhere else.”

“You’re lucky to have grown up here.”

“I think so, too,” Poe agreed. He leaned forward, stretching his arms, fingers intertwined. “Though weather like this makes me want to do nothing more than build a blanket fort and spend an afternoon hiding from the world. Even if I am a grown man who should be over things like that.”

“What’s a blanket fort?” Rey knew she had a lot to catch up on, but that just seemed wildly inefficient.

Poe looked at her like she had just grown a second head. “You’ve really never built a blanket fort as a kid?!”

“I was a bit too busy trying to survive! So no, I’ve never built one of those… things.”

Poe stared at her for a few seconds before pulling out his datapad, tapping on a few things and turning his attention back to her. “Do you have anywhere you need to be for the next few hours?”

Rey shook her head.

“Excellent,” Poe grinned wolfishly. “Go to your room, grab any pillows and sheets you have, and bring them back to my room.”

“Wait what?!”

Poe got up, extending a hand towards Rey. “I can’t, in good conscience, let you go on without having ever built a blanket fort. Come on, Commander’s orders.”

Rey took his hand and got up. She still wasn’t sold on this whole blanket fort business, but getting to spend an afternoon with Poe, no matter what they were doing, sounded great.

Or at least that was the case until she actually had to go and carry bedding from one side of the base to the other. She prayed to the Force that she wouldn’t run into anyone she knew because how would she explain it? _Poe and I are building a pillow tower._ That didn’t sound right.

Fortunately, even with the pile obstructing her view, she managed to get to Poe’s room without being spotted.

By the time she got there, he had already stripped his own bed and managed to somehow get an extra set of sheets. Rey followed his lead, helping him set up a tent-like construction.

“Alright, what do we do now?” Rey asked as she looked over their work.

“Now, we get in.”

Rey looked at the blanket fort, and then back at Poe. “ _This_ was your idea of fun as a child?”

“You can’t knock it until you actually try it, Sunshine,” Poe teased.

“Fine,” Rey sighed as she reluctantly got in.

Because of how few sheets they had used to set it up, the interior was incredibly small, leading the pair to have to lay on their sides to fit.

Once they had a chance to settle in, Rey started to see the appeal. A cozy place away from all the hustle and bustle of the base. The fact that one of her favorite people was there with her made it all the better.

“My Dad would build these forts with me after my Mom died to help distract me,” Poe explained, gaze averted. She had always seen him so self-assured, it was unusual to see this quieter, more vulnerable side of him.

“How old were you when it happened?” Rey asked, gently touching his arm.

“Eight.”

“Your father sounds like a wonderful man,” Rey said with a sigh before she took her hand back and tucked it under her pillow. “I wish I had a family like yours. Or really any family at all.”

“Hey,” Poe gently cupped her cheek. “You have a family here. One that adores and appreciates you.”

Rey felt a blush creeping in. “Thank you, Poe.”

“I mean,” he continued, moving to tuck her hair behind her ear, “I can really only speak for myself, but I very much appreciate you.”

“Poe…” Rey breathed as she noticed he had moved closer to her.

“I’d really like to kiss you now,” he admitted. “If that’s okay with you, Sunshine.”

Biting down on her lip, Rey nodded against his hand.

Poe leaned forward to close the gap between them, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It was slow at first, sweet and tender, but it didn’t take long before it got heated. Poe moved his hand down Rey’s arm, stopping at her waist to pull her in flush against his body. He broke the kiss to pepper smaller kisses across her cheeks and down her neck before moving back to rest his forehead against hers.

“I think I’m starting to get the appeal of blanket forts,” Rey giggled.

Poe slowly opened his eyes, a smile blooming across his features. “Oh yeah? Any particular reason?”

“The company, for one,” Rey moved her hand to tangle in Poe’s hair. “How cozy it is.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Poe took hold of her hand, bringing it down to gently kiss her palm.

“It’s making me wonder what other things I missed out on,” Rey sighed.

“I’ll help you make up for them,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye. “As soon as it stops raining, I’ll show you how to climb a tree.”


End file.
